Time away
by destinysdivaforever
Summary: Dean Winchester and Cassie. I wrote this last term. The stuff they drink is anything you want it to be. At one point I wanted it to be an aphrodisiac another time I wanted it to be a demon blocker you decide what you want it to be.


All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Dean stood at the front desk stunned by how beautiful she was. After ten years, Sam's death and resurrection she still looked innocent. He followed her to the bar, took the corner stool and watched as she flirted with the man next to her. She didn't know he followed her all the time.

He knew everything there was to know about her. She worked for a mortgage company. She was married with two children. Sammy was five and Diana was three. She called them every night when she was out of town. Twice a year she took a weeklong vacation. She rented a hotel room, had dinner and went to a movie. Then back to the hotel bar and flirted with the men who sat alone.

They exchanged emails two or three times a month, usually when one of them was exceptionally horny.

He watched her for a bit longer then pulled up her latest entry on his blackberry.

From: Cassandra Smith  
Subject: Let me tell you what I'm thinking.  
To: Dean  
Date: April 14, 2010, 12:55 AM

Dean this was one of the fantasies I was having during that dead meeting today. I thought I'd share.

I'm walking through the forest. I had been at a dinner party and became bored with all the pretentious people, but now I'm lost. Me, all alone in this big bad forest with nothing but this tiny, tiny red dress. You know the one that rides up every time I bend over.

I'm scared. There are so many strange noises. Who knows what beasts are in the dark waiting to take advantage of me or... eat me?

I see a light at the top of the hill.

"Finally," I sigh. Jimmy Choos were not made for a romp in the forest.

Before I can get to the top of the hill a strange man appears on top of a great big stallion. I gasp and fall backwards completely surprised by his intoxicating manliness.

He (you) leaps off the stallion and walks towards me, very slowly like he is stalking a wild mare.

"Little girls shouldn't be out here alone. You never know what stiff logs they may fall on." I try to scramble back, confused by to reactions of my body, but he was too fast for me.

He grabbed the hem of my tiny, tiny red dress. I was speechless as the fabric is torn from my body. Damn child labor laws. I sat in the moist dirt clad only in my red lace panties and bra.

The rider could see my erect nipples protruding through the thin material. He let his gaze run down my body until it rested on the thin dark patch hidden under my panties. He exhaled roughly.

"Well, little lady, this is a dilemma. I could let you go, but those men tracking you will not be nearly as kind as I am." He let his words settle over me. I may have acted frightened but he could smell the musky scent of my arousal across the space that separated us. "Or you could cum with me to my gigantic, solid cabin."

I hesitated before I took his hand. He climbed onto the stallion's back and lifted me up in front of him. He let his hands run down my shapely breast. I quivered but didn't move away from his touch.

He lifted me so my back was against his chest and my round bottom was nestled against his erection. He pulled at my panties until they snapped. He ran his hand over my soft hot pussy. He let his fingers move in and out of me while his thumb circled my clit.

"AAAHHHH," I arched my back and rounded my ass so he could slip his fingers in deeper. He rammed his fingers in and out of my pussy. I came several times before we finally reached the gigantic solid cabin. He leaped off of the stallion and threw my over his shoulder. He smacked my ass as he carried me to the fire. I sat there stunned while he undressed.

O.K. Sammy's awake I need to go handle this. Pleasant thoughts.

Cass

It was more than a week old and he couldn't stop reading it. She was a fucking tease, but he planned on having the last laugh.

She said goodbye to her friend and walked to the elevator.

He took the stairs two at a time until he reached the fourth floor. Demon hunting kept him in shape.

He reached her floor just as she opened the door. He came up behind her quickly and grabbed her crouch.

"Didn't I tell you to be more careful?" He shoved her into the wall.

"Dean." She whispered.

"I missed you." he opened a tiny vile and drank the contents. "Say ahh."

She opened her mouth and he dumped the contents down. His hands shook.

"Dean." He turned her around and kissed her.

"I thought you wanted this." His green eyes held hers. "If you don't just say the word and we can stop."

"No Dean. I love you and I love being with you."

"Then shut up." He grabbed her by her curly locks and kissed her with all the passion of a desperate man. "Take them off."

He quickly removed his clothes before helping her out of the black dress she wore.

He smiled at the changes on her body. Tiny stretch marks ran over her belly. He kissed each one of them.

He pushed her back into a chair and shoved her leg over the arm. His hands gripped her hips. He hoped there would be bruises.

She threw her body back in the chair when his mouth touched her lips. She cried out when he savagely kissed her. She shivered. He was relentless in his worship. His tongue darted in and out of her folds lapping up her essence. She let out another silent cry when his nose rubbed against her clit. She bucked against his face again.

He leaned into her and rubbed his body against hers.

"I've got to go."

"Nooo." She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Just kidding." Dean carried her to the bed. Their mouths danced across the others.

"Deannnnn," She begged as she tried to maneuver him into her.

"Say please." He teased her.

"Fuck you." She tightened her legs around him and flipped them so she was on top.

"That's the idea honey." She grabbed him. "Ahh."

Cassie slid over him with all the expertise of the prostitutes he had visited.

"Good God." It was his turn to buck beneath her. He wanted her from behind. "You know you hate this…baby. Jesus. Cassie slow down…oh fuck."

She rolled her hips over him as he continued to bargain with her.

Dean grabbed her hair and yanked her down to him. She never stopped moving.

"Baby, let me…ahhh." She smiled into his neck. He pulled it harder. "Cassie you're gonna…Fuck." He released her hair and grabbed her hips. Dean trusted up into her franticly.

With a few more expert rolls of her hips he released into her.

He wrapped his arms around her. He was happy in a way he could never be with anyone else.

**Two days later**

"Mommy!" Diana ran into her arms as soon as she stepped in the door.

Her brother-in-law rounded the corner holding his name sake.

"How was the trip?"

"Relaxing," She looked past him to her husband. Her brown eyes met his twinkling green ones. "I think I'll need to schedule more me time."

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
